


Taking Cover

by oldmountainsoul



Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmountainsoul/pseuds/oldmountainsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Captain has a sleeping habit Risha's not too fond of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Cover

Risha woke with a start, a shiver running down her spine as she came to the rather unpleasant conclusion that Vaieo had, once again, stolen the blankets. The captain would often curl up in a ball as she slept, and had the unfortunate tendency to tangle the sheets around her limbs when she did, drawing the blankets around herself like a fortress, leaving any partners bereft of covers.

She jerked what she could away from the sleeping Twi’lek, none too gently, with little reward for her efforts.

Vaieo stirred, yawning quietly and stretching her arms out blindly, almost smacked her partner in the face.

"Share, you moron." Risha muttered, ducking down and yanking on the covers harder. Vaieo blinked a few times before rolling over to face her.

"I come from a harsh planet with desperately awful climes. I neeeeeed more blankets," she protested.

"You’re from Coruscant, you ass."

"My people come from a desperately awful and barely inhabitable planet." Vaieo amended. "You can’t fault evolution, babe."

"But I _can_ fault you for being an ass.” Risha retorted, grabbing a pillow and smacking it into her partner's face in one smooth motion.

"Hey! Blame the Jedi mother. I have lots of issues, care to hear them, Shrink? Or do we need a couch for that?" the Captain protested, retaliating with her own pillow.

"Oh, _you_ are most definitely going to need a couch, Vaieo.” the pirate king's daughter smirked, unceremoniously shoving her partner off the bed.

"Ha! It’s my ship, sweetheart! My bed!" she exclaimed, taking the blankets with her as she fell back.

"You and I both know that’s _highly_ debatable, Captain.” Risha replied smugly, leaning over to catch her girlfriend's eye with a smirk.

"You are half the reasons I sleep with a blaster under my pillow." Vaieo muttered huffily as she attempted to climb back onto the bed.

"I’m both offended and flattered I’m not all of them, _dear_.” Risha flashed her a wicked grin before brandishing two pistols. "And due to your stubborn blanket-hogging ways, I now have both of your blasters. Covers. Now.”

"We’re in the vacuum of space! It’s _cold!"_ Vaieo protested once more, staring down a blaster barrel when she finally managed to pull herself back up.

"Then share them, or you will get _very_ well acquainted with that vacuum, Captain,” her girlfriend threatened.

"…How about I make it up to you, I can think of a few ways I could warm you right up—" the smuggler drawled, putting on her most charming smile.

"I will _shoot_ you, Vaieo.” Risha glared, letting out a long sigh before finally dropping the blasters. "We need to get some sleep. So just share the covers, you ass."

"Alright, alright. …But can we at least cuddle?" Vaieo conceded, throwing the blankets over her.

"I’d sooner kiss a Wookiee." Risha shot back, though she didn't protest when the captain crawled under sheets and curled up against her back.

"Night, Rish. Love you." Vaieo sighed against her ear.

"Love you too, idiot." she murmured back in spite of herself, rolling her eyes.

 


End file.
